His Son
by Adaissquishy
Summary: AU Set in the Encanted Forest. Being the son of the dark one was a lonely existence. Being the princess of the kingdom wasn't any easier. What happens when Baelfire and Princess Emma meet? How will she feel when she finds out who he is? (my first EF set fanfic)


Authors Note: This is AU set in the Enchanted Forest. I have shrunk down the series of events so that it isn't spanning over hundreds of years. This will be from both Balefires perspective and Emma's alternating. I hope you all enjoy it

Rated T for future chapters

Whispers. He had grown used to hearing the whispers of the crowds as he passed them by on the street following behind an imposing impish figure. "Is that HIS son? Oh no don't talk to him. His father will curse you. Don't play with him...his father is the dark one. Hide, don't let him see you." Although he had heard them many times it still hurt Baelfire to hear them. He wanted friends. He wanted people to recognize him for who he is but instead they only saw the shadow cast upon him by his father.

It was something he couldn't run from though. At first it hurt to see his father change from a good and honest man into a dark and twisted one but he still loved him. Magic may have twisted his fathers heart almost beyond recognition. Somewhere deep inside he still had to be the good and honest man he once was. As the years went on he had watched as his father's heart was sooted with the ashes of all the evil's he had done.

When he wasn't out with his father he was forced to stay on the castle grounds. The only friend he had was a maid named Belle. She had agreed to come here on the conditions that Rumplestiltskin protected her father's kingdom from the ogres. She was very kind hearted and she loved to read so whenever he was out with his father he would find a way to get her a book. She always returned the favor by framing some of his drawings around the palace and sneaking him pastries in his bedroom.

On the eve before his 22nd birthday Baelfire was walking towards his bedroom when he heard his father calling him from down the hall. "Bae, one moment." He took a deep breath and turned to see his father briskly striding towards him. "Bae, tomorrow we need to head to the palace. I want to meet with the king and queen. "

"Why do you need me to go?"

"I haven't missed any of your birthdays. I want to spend what time I can tomorrow with you Bae. I love you son." Rumplestiltskin placed his scaly hand on Baelfire's shoulder. Bae gave his father a weak smile. "I love you too papa. I just wish you didn't take me with you while you're conducting your...business. You know I don't approve of using magic and especially dark magic."

"Without this magic you and many children would have died at the hands of ogres."

"How many people have died at your hand?" He immediately regretted his words as he saw hurt flicker in his fathers eyes. Rumplestiltskin removed his hand and took a few steps back. " I will see you in the morning Baelfire. I will send Belle in to help you pack." With that a plume of smoke rose around Rumplestiltkin. As he began to disappear Baelfire reached his hand out "Papa I'm sorry I didn't mea-" his father was gone before he could finish.

Baelfire entered his chamber door and let himself fall onto his bed. Baelfire laid flat on his bed staring up at the stars he had painted on the ceiling. 'I wish I could escape this place and just run off. I am tired of feeling like I am in chains.'

After a few minutes he was startled by a knock on the door. "Come in." He sat up on his bed as Belle popped her head in. "Your father sent me in here to help you pack. I hope you don't mind." He smiled at her. "Thank you. I don't know why he even wants me to pack at all. The palace isn't that far away. One set of clothing should be fine."

"You are spending a few days there Bae. Didn't your father tell you?"

"Does he ever tell me?"

"Fair enough." She busied herself going through his closet as opened his dusty red traveling trunk. Belle packed his clothes on one side as he stashed some art supplies on the otherside.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Belle reached into the back of his closet and pulled out a royal blue doublet with silver detailing. "Whoa whoa whoa. Why are you packing that?"

"Tomorrow night there is a masquerade." Baelfire let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to go to that. How many young women do you think would jump at the chance to dance with the son of the dark one? My guess would be zero."

"Bae, it is a masquerade. No one will know who you are. For all they will know you are a young knight from a far away kingdom."

"I still don't want to go. Formal events are suffocating."

"You could be surprised at how many people exactly the same way. It looks like I am done here. Get some rest Baelfire. I will see you off tomorrow morning."

Once Belle was left Bae changed into his night shirt while walking towards his bedroom window. The sky was cloudy but the moon still shone through them. His thoughts went to the upcoming schedule of events. He had only heard of the king and queen. He knew they had a daughter but he didn't know what they looked like or how they would react to whatever offer his father was going to try to convince them to take. 'I just hope these next few days go by fast.'


End file.
